


One Day

by The_Girl_With_Red_Hair



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Here we go, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Will gets hurt, im also really bad at tagging, im sorry, pooooor will, this is my first fanfic so be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_With_Red_Hair/pseuds/The_Girl_With_Red_Hair
Summary: over the years that Nico Di Angelo has been The Ghost King, he has made a lot of enemies. Nico has dealt with them all by himself, making sure no one, (especially his boyfriend, Will). That all changes one day.One Day, Will Solace was taken





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue so it's short

* * *

* * *

Nico remembers the first enemy he made. It was Talos. Talos. The one who had took vertually everything away from him, his sister. Of course that all changed when a certain Will Solace entered his life. Will. The one that pulled him out of his depression.The one who was constantly there for him, the one who was the strong. The one who Nico, as well as everyother camper, owed his life to. His life, his boyfriend, His Solace

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 1

The day started out normal  
Nico was awoken by the daily breakfast horn.  
When Nico arrived at the dining pavilion he sat with The Seven, and usually with Will, but today he was nowhere to be found.  
“Have any of you guys seen Will?” Asked Nico.  
All of his friend could only offer him the solemn shake of the head. Nico then decided to go over to the Apollo table, but looking around, Will was nowhere to be found once again.  
“Have you guys seen Will?” Asked Nico once again  
“Last I saw him he was in the infirmary,” replied Kayla, Will’s sister.  
“Ok thanks”

When Nico arrived in the infermery, the sight he witnessed was to cute. 

His boyfriend, Will Solace, was sleeping with his head on the desk, and with the papers from Chiron all around him.  
“Will...Willl...WILL!” Shouted Nico

Will awoke with a start, and by the look in his eyes you could see that this was the first time that he had slept in a long time.  
“Sorry Nico,” said will sheepishly

“It’s ok, just how long were you up last night?”  
Will was about to answer when suddenly a horn sounded, and it was not a good horn, it was the horn symbolizing that the camp is under attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys sorry if this stuff isn’t accurate, I’m trying my best! Also sorry about how short this chapter is, I just feel like that is a good place to leave off


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE NOTES AT THE END

Will and Nico both looked at each other in alarm. It had been a couple of months since the war with Gaea was over, and attacks rarely happened. Both boys scrambled out of the infirmary, Will taking his medical supplies, while Nico was preparing for the battle that was yet to come. 

When Nico and Will made their way out of the infirmary, the sight they saw was horrific. There were monsters such as hell hounds, dracaena, and other monsters, but the thing that caught Nico's eye was the giant metal automation. With it's bronze armor, as well as it's bronze sword, Nico immediately realized who it was. Talos. The memories came flooding back, of how Bianca died, of how she used to sing to him when he couldn't go to sleep.

_How can this be happening?_ Nico thought,  _The prototype was destroyed._ And yet here it is, alive and well.

Nico was pulled out of his train of thought by piper, who had been calling his name for some time now.

"Nico!! hurry up!" 

Nico sprang into action, using the side step that Percy taught him, he killed about 7 dracaena. The Demi-Gods of camp half blood had no idea why the monsters were attacking camp, or when the battle got so intense. it started out with just a handful of dracaena, but then, the reinforcements came. About fifty cyclops came, as well as 20 empousa. Everything was actually going pretty well, the hephestus cabin had killed most of the cyclops, and the dracaena had run off, and the empousa had all been killed out. So there was only one more enemy. Talos

Talos had destroyed half of the strawberry farm, but other than that didn't do much damage, but the night was still young.

"Ah the young Ghost King, how lovely to see you again." said Talos. Well that was new, last time they encountered, it couldn't talk, but last time they had encountered, it was dead. 

"Why are you here?" Nico asked, trying to keep his temper in check. If he lost his cool now... well, let's just say it would not end well.

"leave him alone!" yelled Percy.

"Oh, calm down," said Talos "I'm just letting you know that I will being seeing you soon." a growl emited from Nico's throat. _Why must I see him again, what was he getting at?_

"JUST LEAVE!!" shouted Nico 

"As you wish." said Talos with a mimicking bow. "Oh, and how's your sister?"

That's when Nico lost it. The temperature dropped a good 20 degrees, and hell unleashed. Well, it was about to, when suddenly there was a hand placed oh his shoulder. Turning around, he was that Percy was silently willing him to stop.

"Well, I must be leaving, but enjoy your day!" Said Talos, and with that he left.

Nico then took a shaky breath as Talos stomped off. He had half a mind to go after it, but the other half  of the mind won. Nico looked around. Thankfully no one was hurt, and the only destruction the attack cause was a bit of the dining pavilion and half of the strawberry fields.

The horn blew which symbolized a head council meeting. Of course Nico didn't want to do that right now, he wanted to be with his boyfriend. But alas, off he went to the big house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys  
> so basically I'm just letting you know that the only time I can post is on the weekends, (stupid school)  
> anywayyyyy  
> I live off comments and kudos, Thanks!


End file.
